Tributo Fantasma
by Soy tuya
Summary: Los fantasmas han conquistado el mundo y para mamtener feliz al Rey Fantasma se realiza un tributo cada diez años,Que pasara cuando Sam sea elejida y quien es el nuevo Rey ? DXS
1. Epilogo

No sabia como había terminado así

Desnuda en frente de toda la ciudad con Paulina Sánchez a su derecha y Valery Grey a su Izquierda igual de desnudas, la diferencia entre ellas era que las dos chicas estaban de rodillas inclinadas ante las personas en un balcón del edificio del frente

Ella estaba parada con la cabeza en alto espalda recta, segura de si misma negándose a doblegarse ante el temido Rey Fantasma y sus hombres de confianza

Verán hace algunas décadas una gran invasión fantasma domino a la tierra convirtiendo a la humanidad en propiedad del Rey Fantasma, para apaciguar a el Rey cada fin de década se celebra un tributo tres chicas suben a un podio desnudas y se ofrecen a su alteza, el monarca elije una chica para marcar y luego da a alas otras dos a sus dos hombres de confianza como recompensa por su lealtad, el problema era que en realidad ninguna chica había sobrevivido ser marcada por el Rey y las dos chicas morían en manos de su respectivos dueños tiempo después nunca supieron la cusa de sus muertes

Salió de su cabeza cuando sintió dos manos frías recorrer sus hombros hacia sus manos para después bajar por los lados de sus muslo y volver a subir volteando a ver al ser q se atrevía a tocarla

Lo primero que noto fueron sus feroces ojos verdes eléctricos que le regalaban una mirada hambrienta con rasgos definidos una barbilla fuerte y muy varonil cabellera blanca como la nieve un traje ceñido de color negro con algunos toques de blanco y verde que dejaba ver sus músculos definidos pero para mostrar de su torso musculoso bien definido y brazos fuerte pero no lograba ser muy voluminoso de sus hombros anchos colgaba una capa negra con fondo rojo y en su cabeza la corona de fuego brillando lo mas extraño es que parecía tener veintitantos de años

-¿cual es tu nombre? - colocando una mano en su mejilla, con una voz grave , podía sentir el poder y en otra situación haría que se derritiera pero este momento no era el momento ni el lugar indicado

-Samantha Manson- respondió fuerte y claro miro como una sonrisa tiro de los labios del fantasma

Sintió como colocaba una mano a cada lado de sus bíceps ejerció un poco de fuerza y fue cuando un fuego la estaban quemando en donde el la estaba tocando, estaba gritando dolía mucho y el fuego ahora no solo quemaba sus brazos si no que era su cuerpo entero poco a poco fue disminuyendo el dolor se incorporo de nuevo, todo daba vueltas su vista se estaba volviendo negro lo ultimo que fue capas de reconocer – ahora eres mía – su voz


	2. Chapter 1

Samantha Manson despertó abruptamente de su sueño reparador, pudo escuchar sonidos de cosas rompiéndose o caerse de su lugar ju to con pasos de muchas personas en la planta baja , no sabia de que se trataba pero al escuchar el comienzo de los gritos de sus padres que seguramente estaban durmiendo en su habitación que curiosamente estaba abajo se preocupo

Quito las mantas que le otorgaban calor y coloco sus pies en el piso alfombrado de su habitación colocándose su bata salió de su habitación con mucho cuidado y en silencio para descubrir lo que les había pasado a sus padres podía escuchar sollozos de su madre y las exclamaciones enojadas de su padre con algunas maldiciones de su abuela

Cuidadosamente asomo la cabeza y noto que las personas que invadieron su casa eran oficiales de walker rastreando en su casa quien sabe que

-Tenemos ordenes de traer a la adolecente de 17 años Samantha Elizabeth Manson para que sea participante del tributo – hablo un oficial a sus padres, que seguían igual que antes – quiero sus datos, antecedentes todo y según la escuela secundaria ustedes poseen esa información – para que requerían mis datos si ya tenia la soga en mi cuello – luego de eso procederemos a llevarnos a la chica – el grito desgarrador de mi madre dio hizo q mi corazón se encogiera

\- no se la pueden llevar, no los dejaremos – mi padre exclamo, el sabia que era lo que le pasaba a alas chicas que fueron ofrecidas como tributo – mi sobrina murió hace 10 años por su culpa, no dejare que mi hija muera – mi prima mi bella prima murió por aun cuando era pequeña fue dada a un general que termino matándola y tirando su cuerpo como si no valiera nada, mi padre se abalanzo hacia el oficial para golpearlo pero lo tiraron al suelo para darle un disparo

\- NO- grite cuando estaba apunto de tirar del gatillo, todos voltearon a verme mi familia von horror en sus rostros – te daré todo lo que quieras si los dejas vivir – baje corriendo al lado de mi padre para poder levantarlo – los documentos están en el segundo piso la tercera puerta a la izquierda en el escritorio – esa era la oficina de mi padre, allí guardaba todo los documentos importantes, tres guardias subieron a buscar los papeles mientras otros dos nos vigilaban

\- Aquí esta – avisaron los otros guardias al bajar

\- Bien, eso fue fácil ¿no? – nos volteo a ver cuando se estaban por retirar de mi casa – A y Samantha en dos dias regresaremos por ti – sonrió, su expresión me helo hasta los huesos - prepárate – anuncio antes de cruzar la puerta

Mantuve la cabeza en alto todo este tiempo cuando se fue me acerque a mi madre y mi abuela y les di un abrazo a cada una, mi padre que derramaba lagrimas amargas por frustración, tristeza estaba muy callado me acerque despacio y lo abrase fuerte no quise soltarlo jamás

-que es lo que me va a pasar padre- susurre

\- no lo se mi pequeño ángel, solo recuerda que te amamos- me respondió y no, no pude soportarlo mas llore como nunca antes había llorado

Limpiamos todo lo que se habian roto y colocamos las cosas en sus lugar subí a mi cuarto y empaque una pequeña maleta con algo de mi ropa que consistía en colores oscuros soy gótica mi madre seguía llorando y mi abuela derramaba algunas lagrimas de vez en cuando escuche pasos que se dirigían a mi habitación y vi a mi padre entrar

-Hable con mi hermano , dice que no podemos hacer nada pero si queremos saber mas de ello los Fentons ayudaran los iremos a ver mañana – dijo acercándose a mi cama

\- esta bien – levante la cabeza – hay q prepararnos – le sonreí para tranquilizarlos pero tenia miedo mucho


	3. Chapter 2

**Espero que les agrade este capitulo.**

**Queria disculparme por las faltas de ortografia ? lo q paso es q me emocione mucho se me pasaron lo siento! Me sucede muy seguido **

Cuando todo estuvo en orden en su casa se podía percibir un clima melancólico, trate de seguir con mi día tenia escuela y tal vez quería algo de normalidad para luego aceptar que iba a morir

Todos seguían viéndola de esa manera extraña como con lastima , miedo, pena. No quería verse débil como una niña asustada hasta que llego a la cafetería

Verán Samantha Manson o mejor conocida como Sam la chica gótica residente no era lo que la mayoría llamarían social ni popular no le gustaba hablar y asustaba a la mayoría de chichos tanto como chicas solo tenia una amiga Valery Grey la chica que perdió toda su popularidad cuando la empresa de su padre se fue a la bancarrota, se hicieron mejores amigas, La cara que tenia al enterarse que la familia de Sam era rica no tenia comparación, la familia Manson era muy rica claro con la depresión de la conquista bajo su presupuesto como con todo el país, mundo, pero se iban recuperando de esa época

Habia pequeños sollozos por todos lados se dirigió algo espantada a la mesa donde Valery se encontraba jugando con su comida con la cabeza gacha en una pose que gritaba derrota

-Hola Valery – saludo a la niña, sentándose enfrente de ella -como ha ido tu mañana – trato de darle una sonrisa a la niña aunque probablemente era mas una mueca que otra cosa

-Hola Sam-dijo de manera uniforme -me entere que los hombres de walker llegaron a tu casa esta mañana ¿Qué era lo que querían?- directo , muy directo

Di un gran suspiro – me dijeron que era parte del tributo en un meses, en dos días vendrán por mi- quería llorar pero solo volteo su rostro y apretó la mandíbula – en un mes y dos días voy a morir … y de la manera mas humillante – al decir esto torció los ojos con fastidio – Sabes esta no era la manera que soñé que sucedería … - su voz se fue apagando cuando Valery levanto sus ojos con lagrimas en ellos – ¿Qué pasa? –

-vinieron hoy a la escuela pidiendo la información de Paulina, Sara la … mía y otras dos chicas un año menor a nosotras para.. – su voz tembló con un suspiro – para llevarnos en dos días al participar en el tributo- termino, mis ojos estaban tan abiertos, no lo podía creer Valery .. Paulina – Los profesores y el director están hablando con los padres de todos – suspiro – no creí que tu fueras de quien estaban hablando los oficiales – limpio las lagrimas que tenía en su rostro – dijeron que les faltaba información así que se llevaron a un profesor a fuera .. dicen que amenazaron con matarlos ya que se negaba a decir en donde estaba la información de la chica faltante – suspiro – lo siento Sam – dijo agarrando su mano entre las suyas

-No es justo- apretó la mano de Valery – no le hemos hecho nada, nunca, y cada diez años… - no tenia palabras para describirlo que hacían

\- no se que hacer Sam mi padre se quedara solo – las lagrimas volvían – ya perdió a mi madre que no es suficiente eso, ahora también perderá a su hija, sabes lo que es ese tributo una condena a muerte – su voz demostraba ira pero también dolor

-Nunca te lo conté pero cuando tenia siete años mi prima fue seleccionada para ser tributo, mi tío dice que no podemos hacer nada, pero los Fentons nos podrán decir mas quizás tengan alguna solución- la cara de Valery reflejaba una pizca de esperanza – puedes ir con nosotros , mis padres nos recogerán a la hora de salida -

Ella no se rendiría sin luchar y si se tenia que rendir seria a sus propios términos, Samantha Manson también era conocida por su terquedad después de todo

El día transcurrió lento y doloroso parecía que cada alumno caminaba con un dolor y pesar, nadie merecía lo que iba a pasar, no importa quienes fueran que hacían antes eran unos de los suyos y que en un mes estarían muertos, cuando llego el final del día ella y Valery pasaron por el pasillo hacia la salía algunas personas las detenían y las abrasaban o decían "lo siento" era viernes así que cuando el lunes llegara nunca las volverían a ver al memos a Tres de ellas

Sus padres ya la esperaban afuera, ella explico la situación, sus padres abrasaron a Valery tratando de consolarla cuanto todo estuvo relativamente tranquilo, porque nunca iba a ser completamente normal con todo lo que pasaba, fueron a los limites de la ciudad a una casa con un gran letrero FentosWork enorme algo maltratado pero todavía presente tocaron la puerta y esperaron

Una chica de cabello anaranjado hasta los hombrocon lentes de unos 18 años nos recibió su ropa se conformaba de una camisa formal blanca con una falda celeste y zapatillas negras

-Hola, los puedo ayudar en algo – nos observo con detenimiento, supongo que solo estaba intrigada después de todo no todos los días aparecen personas extrañas tocando a la puerta de su casa

-Buenas tardes señorita, disculpe la intromisión pero deseábamos hablar con la señora Fenton nos han dicho que ella podría informarnos sobre – mi padre siempre se habia enorgullecido de sus buenos modales y hoy estaba haciendo gala de ellos, respirando – el tributo fantasma, lastimosamente nuestras jóvenes han sido seleccionadas – pude notar que su voz sonó dolida y enojada, a la joven enfrente de nosotros pareció notarlo igual

-Claro, adelante – nos guio adentro a lo que parecía la sala de estar – mis padres están en su laboratorio pero estarán encantados de hablar con ustedes , siéntanse como en su casa- señalando los sillones detrás de nosotros- iré a buscarlos- y con eso salió de la habitación

Todo estaba en silencio cuando se acomodaron en la sala familiar , podría llegar a ser incomodo hasta que Sam lo rompió

-Bueno son los Fentons- y en ese momento escucharon pasos acercándose


	4. Chapter 3

Un hombre alto que lograría intimidar a quien fuera si no hubiera una gran sonrisa en su rostro portaba un mono naranja ligeras canas en su cabello negro oscuro se podía percibir en la parte inferior de los costados de su cabeza de en manera muy gentil de envejecer a la par de el una mujer delgada con Un cabello similar a la de la chica que nos recibió vestía un mono azul con unos ojos igual de brillantes q los propios con un color violenta claro con una sonrisa, una familia realmente acogedora que provoco una sonrisa autentica por la forma que parecían apoyarse y ser felices con solo estar en la presencia del otro

-Hola, nuestra hija Jazz nos dijo que deseaban hablar con nosotros - saludó gentilmente – desean algo de beber – no espero respuesta de nuestra parte – Jazz cariño serias tan amable de servirles refrescos a nuestros invitados – con un ruido de confirmación salió de la habitación

-Mi nombre es Jack y ella es mi esposa Maddie- se presento con nosotros

\- Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Jeremy Manson mi esposa Pamela- se tomaba el tiempo de señalar a cada persona – mi hija Sam y su amiga Valery – tomo una respiración – realmente no queremos molestarlos, pero nos preguntábamos si sabrían algo sobre el tributo Fantasma- termino

\- mas específicamente como salir de eso – aclare

-Bueno- la mirada de los Fentons de mostro seriedad de un momento a otro – no se a presentado ningún caso que allá sido posible hasta el momento-

\- y si escapamos, salimos del país – pregunto Valery

\- No es posible , hubo casos en lo que las familias sacaban a sus hijas para luego ir a su encuentro las familias murieron antes de salir de su casa y sus hijas fueron torturadas y Matadas por desobedecer para luego ser remplazadas – recito – el tributo empezó al final de la conquista cuando estábamos derrotados los fantasmas buscaron alrededor del mundo y seleccionaron a seis jóvenes las apartaron de sus hogares y familiares durante un mes eligieron a tres de ellas y las otras tres las devolvieron sanas y salvas pero nunca recordaron lo que pasaron durante ese mes, se probaron deferentes métodos para poder forzar a que sus memorias volvieran pero nunca lograron nada …. No sabemos que pasa a donde ni a donde las llevan – termino con una mirada de disgusto

\- entonces hay una posibilidad de regresar a casa – Valery dijo

\- Bueno si, pero no sabemos que causa su devolución, podría ser por cualquier cosa o solo por el deseo en si mismo de ya no quererlas – termino Jack

En ese momento llego Jazz con refresco y un plato de galletas y las coloco en las enfrente del grupo

-Que nos sugieren que hagamos – pregunto Sam mirando a los dos adultos Fentons

\- Creo que el movimiento mas razonable seria tratar de serles desagradarles sutilmente , tratando de evitar que piensen que están desafiándolos – hizo una pausa parecía que estaba recordando algo doloroso- las consecuencias pueden ser mortales, las conocemos muy bien – suspiro

-Disfruten en familia estos siguientes días, todavía tienen tiempo – sugirió Jazz – nosotros no tuvimos tiempo – susurro pero Sam fue capaz de escucharla

Todos comieron y bebieron de la comida que Jazz trajo hasta que Valery hablo de nuevo

-Si no te importa que pregunte como es que iniciaron en este trabajo de estudiar a los fantasmas- su voz de niña curiosa, Sam habia escuchado esa voz siempre que ella se quería salir con la suya

\- Ho bueno cariño, los dos comenzamos desde que éramos pequeños la conquista ocurrió unos años antes que naciéramos- miro a Jack – el Papa de Jack era aficionado de los fantasmas desde antes que la guerra comenzara – sonrió

\- De echo el ayudo a ganar algunas batallas – sonrió con orgullo – lastima que no fue suficiente- llevo una de sus manos a su cuello para frotar con nerviosismo

Maddie lo miro con cariño – de todos modos vivíamos en la misma calle y nos hicimos amigos su papa nos enseñaba distintas cosas sobre fantasmas, mis padres en realidad estaban agradecidos con el por enseñarme a protegerme de los fantasmas , era un gran hombre murió unos años después de que naciera nuestro hijo Danny - la cara de todos los Fentons cambio a una expresión de melancolía

-Disculpen si la pregunta los molesto- se apresuro a calmar Sam, no quería perturbarlos

-No, es solo que Danny mi hermanito murió- murmuro Jazz

-lo sentimos mucho, se que es duro perder a un hijo- consoló mi madre- mi hija puede ser dada como tributo, no ha muerto, pero todavía duele- dijo mirándome, le regale una sonrisa y pude ver una lagrima caer por su rostro, la limpio y miro a maddie con simpatía

-fueron los fantasmas – declaro maddie – creyeron que nos íbamos a revelar, no estaban equivocados pero aun no estábamos listos, e-estábamos trabajando en un portal fantasma cuando llegaron los agentes de Walker Danny nos ayudaba con el proyecto, los oficiales estaban destruyendo todo el ingreso al portal para esconderse hubo un problema oprimió algo y el portal se encendió electrocutando a mi bebe hasta la muerte – termino tratando de no llorar en el proceso, no se porque pero me levante y le di un gran abraso

Después de eso todo lo que sucedió fue una charla animada haciendo planes para el fin de semana iríamos a un viaje a la playa con toda la familia junto con Valery y su padre, para pasar tiempo de calidad prometimos volver si es que sobrevivíamos y dar las buenas nuevas

Al final del día habia una pequeña pizca de esperanza


	5. Chapter 4

-No lo se Clockword – el Rey Fantasma cuestiono – esto no es para mi, el tributo era parte del reino de Pariah–

Estaban parados en sala del trono donde las paredes lisas blancas con toques negros y verdes, un trono rocoso negro se levanto imponente en medio de la sala, los dos pfantasma estaban a sus pies hablando, Clockword el fantasma del tiempo asesor del nuevo rey fantasma, su vestimenta morada una capa con capucha en su cabeza un bastón en su mano, poder transformarse en niño, adulto o viejo

\- Danny te aseguro que este es el ultimo tributo y me lo agradecerás mas tarde – dijo transformándose en un anciano

Danny Panthom/Fenton el nuevo rey fantasma ocurrió hace unos cinco años, al momento que ocurrió el accidente en el laboratorio de sus padres el portal no lo mato lo trasformo en un hibrido mitad fantasma mitad humano convirtiéndolo en el ser mas poderoso de toda la zona fantasma, atravesó el portal y fue tirado en la zona fantasma inconsciente hasta que llego con frostbite donde encontró un refugio , le enseñaron a controlar sus poderes así que cuando la revolución fantasma llegaron pidiendo ayuda ninguno de los dos se negó, y al final el Danny Panthom termino siendo coronado como Rey Fantasma

-No lo creo- renegó sacando una sonrisa del fantasma mayor – además de seguro que esas chicas no quieren ser parte del tributo , mucho menos casarse con el Rey fantasma – termino

-Este tributo no será nada como los demás, saber que Pariah solo creo este evento para conseguir una reina, ninguna mujer fue lo suficiente fuerte como para soportar el poder del añillo además el era un gobernante sádico quería controlar todo por eso las otras dos chicas – conto

-Los humanos aborrecen esa actividad, las chicas no estarán felices de venir a la zona fantasma a vivir y ser esposas de FANTASMAS- grito la ultima palabra- además quienes me van a acompañar-

\- por supuesto que serán Tucker y Dash – sonrió – tus mejores amigos -y vio la expresión de sorpresa del joven, lo vio abrir la boca para seguir discutiendo- así son las cosas joven Daniel, le sugiero dar aviso a sus amigos y seguir con sus deberes yo me hare cargo de esto… y recuerde usted es el primero en elegir – sonrió y desapareció en un portal

El joven rey sin mas remedio emprendió hacia donde sabían que se encontrarían sus amigos

Tucker un chico de veinte años que murió debido a un accidente de construcción, el era un amanté de la tecnología, se convirtió en amigo de Danny cuando participaron en la rebelión juntos y Dash un matón de escuela secundaria de edad de dieciocho años que fue asesinado por el nerd que le gustaba golpear , fue su primera misión darle la bienvenida a un nuevo fantasma, el creía que era ridículo pero lo hizo y ahora eran amigos, su muerte trajo conciencia al chico. Ahora eran mejores amigos

Los muchachos se encantaban en la cocina , gran novedad, tratando de convencer a una de las cocinaras que les diera un poco de carne se aclaro la garganta y todos voltearon a verlo con una reverencia la doncella salió dejando solo a los tres

-Que les dije acerca de atormentar a la pobre doncella- sonrió engreído- practimente salio huyendo de aquí-

Sus amigos solo fruncieron el ceño mientras el solo reí entre dientes

-Que tal tu reunión con Clockword hermano – saludo Tucker

-Bueno dijo que el tributo seguirá- los otros dos chicos solo sonrieron en diversión- lo bueno es que no estaré solo en ese tormento – ahora el era el divertido y sus amigos estaban confundidos

-Quienes son los pobres almas que lamentaran acompañarte – pregunto Dash – Frostbite busca una amiga quizás – rio

-Ho ja ja ja ja gran broma Dash – el sujeto solo hizo una reverencia – pero no las esas almas en desgracia están justo enfrente de mi – termino

La cara de asustado de sus amigos valió la pena

-Amigo aunque nunca estoy en contra de ver a mujeres lindas desnudas sabes lo significa verdad- pregunto – no estoy dispuesto a eso – hizo un movimiento con su cabeza negándose y su otro amigo esta igual

\- Clockword dice que no hay vuelta atrás- se encogió de hombros – no hay salida de esto, ni para ustedes ni para mi – dijo Danny

-Amigo- gemido de pesadez

-vamos no es tan malo, no tendrán ropa para la ultima demostración – sonrió Dash

-No seas un pervertido Dash – se sonrojo Danny

\- Vamos Danny el tiene razón – sonrió- yo digo que será divertido,- replico Tucker

\- sabes a mi me educaron muy bien – puso los ojos en blanco

\- pero si sabes lo que pasa con las abejas y los pájaros verdad – un sonrojo mas profundo se pudo notar en el rostro de Danny y así siguieron las burlas

El algún lugar en alguna playa estaban Valery y Sam disfrutando de su ultimo día de libertad observando de la palaya, esa noche cuando se despidieron y se fueron a dormir para mañana ser separadas de su familia, en la habitación de Sam la niña se movía en su cama parcia estar soñando

_La miraba con unos ojos intensos esos ojos verdes sus manos masculinas tocándola derritiendo su ser _

_Sus manos se movieron por sus brazos sosteniéndola por la cintura su boca sobre su boca cada fibra de su ser lo llamaba, ella tenia sus brazos enredados en su cuello el movió su boca para arrastrar besos en su cuello bajando peligrosamente pero le importaba si lo hacia_

_Una de sus manos se movió por su estomago hasta su muslo externo para rodear y agarrarla de atrás sugiriéndole saltar y enredar sus piernas a su cintura , y ella lo hizo, su mano derecha subió hacia su pecho y su mano izquierda a su entrepierna _

_Su boca subió otra vez para besarla y luego se movió hacia su oído y con un susurro – Te amo – sintió que su corazón salía de su pecho _

_Y solo pudo responder a esa declaración con – soy tuya – _

Se despertó jadeando con muchas preguntas ¿ quien era ese sujeto?¿ porqué estaba haciendo eso? ¿porque le dijo eso?

Volteo a ver a su reloj las 6:40 am en cualquier momento vendrían por ella mejor seria mejor bajar a comer algo … mientras pudiera


	6. Chapter 5

**Lamento la demora pero aqui esta, puede que se me fuera un poco la inspiracion ? asi que espero que les guste muy cojo para mi gusto pero desde aqui mejorara **

_Arella96_**: mee****encanto****tus comemtario me hicieron el dia, mes y año, ya tengo planeado como se conoceran Danny y Sam solo faltan algunos capitulos mas ¡ Disfruta! **

Llegaron unos minutos después del desayuno su madre lloro, su padre y abuela gritaron cuando la arrastraron fuera de su casa con una maleta de ropa, la subieron a una carrosa medieval terrorífica que para el gusto de Sam era hermosa, pudo ver por las ventanas otras cinco carrosas tres a su derecha y dos a su izquierda volaron pasando algunas nubes donde ellas ya no se podían ver las casas que eran del tamaño de una hormiga, ahí en su total gloría un portal fantasma enorme de color verde con tonos de verdes mas claros girando en circulo, una por una entraron

El cielo era verde eléctrico con puertas flotando pedazos de rocas flotando por todos lados hasta que lo vio un castillo negro puro saca de una película de terror, enorme e imponente, y Sam solo pudo admirar su hermosura su estructura medieval torres altas

Las condujeron por el jardín frontal donde una por una se bajaron del carruaje y las dejaron en la puerta principal donde de inmediato la llevaron dentro, guiándola por grandes pasillos de paredes blancas lisas, contrastando con la apariencia externa de tal, pero manteniendo su característica por falta de palabras gótico con esos toques de negro y verde, le encanto esa combinación solo faltaba el morado y todo encajaría en la decoración del lugar , la dejaron en una gran sala en donde al fondo de dicha habitación en el centro se levantaba un gran trono poco a poco las demás chicas entraron parecían asustadas y paulina parecía asqueada por el lugar le pareció escuchar decir que le faltaba rosa y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco

-pareces feliz- Valery me pregunto cuando se unió a mi

-no – me reí de su comentario – pero no puedo negar que este lugar es hermoso- le di una sonrisa tímida

-si, no es mi estilo- sonrió-pero el tuyo si – me acuso con diversión , nos reímos de su comentario

Un fantasma apareció delante de nosotras aclarándose la garganta para llamar nuestra atención , y trayendo a Sam de nuevo a la realidad

-Bienvenidas a la fortaleza Phantom, es un honor que todas estén aquí- saludo- mi nombre es Clockword uno de los consejeros de el rey, recientemente en los últimos años a habido un cambio en el trono y un nuevo rey se a levantado convirtiendo este castillo en lo que es ahora, el temible Pariah a pasado al olvido y el Rey Phantom tomo su lugar- explico pudo ver la confusión y alegría todo mesclado en sus miradas – el nuevo rey esta en edad de contraer nupcias por tal motivo es que han sido traídas aquí- y Sam juro que la siguiente frase fue dirigida hacia ella – para convertirse en reinas – sonrió

-Espera nos trajeron aquí para que el Rey consiga una novia no podía el solito o que ..- Valery dijo antes de ser interrumpida

-Por supuesto que el nuevo Rey podría encontrarla, pero el consejo decidió no esperar por ello- resumió- el consejo de los observantes decidió traerlas aquí aun en contra de las ordenes del rey- explico

\- lo que sea, donde nos quedaremos- paulina hablo- espero que sea en un lugar a mi nivel- dijo, Sam no podía creer lo que salía de la boca de esa niña superficial, literalmente nos habían sacado de nuestras casas , separado de nuestras familias y ella solo le importaba su comodidad

-lo que quieres decir es que el Rey – sito entre comillas – es que no sabe que estamos aquí? – pregunto, si el Rey se oponía por que no dejarlas libres, sin duda el sujeto tenia algo de cerebro tenia que darle crédito por esa pequeña parte

-los planes iniciales del Rey eran cancelar la celebración- sonrió Clockword el sujeto sabia mucho para su propio bien - el consejo se negó y desecho todas las formas que el rey solicito, y antes de que preguntes Pharia era un tirano que no obedecía a nadie el nuevo Rey no quiere cometer los mismos errores que el – explico

\- y podemos saber ¿Cuál es el nombre de este nuevo rey?- Sam pregunto

\- el Rey Phantom o como sus mas allegados se dirigen hacia el Danny Phantom – aclaro – la señorita Dora los guiara hacia sus aposentos – señalo a un fantasma con pelo rubio en dos trenzas y piel verde

Ella las guía hacia un pasillo donde se encontraban varias habitación indicándoles que mañana vendría por ellas y comenzar con las actividades planeadas, tres de ellas decoradas especialmente para reflejar las personalidades de los hombres a participar, una puerta verde musgo, otra rojo brillante quizás podría confundirse rápidamente en rosado y otra celeste hielo y para Sam no se suponía que debía ser su primera opción un celeste pero por alguna razón se dirigió directamente hacia esa puerta, Valery fue directamente hacia la verde, paulina a la roja como supuso era demasiado brillante las demás se separaron en distintas puertas que estaban pintadas de color amarillo, café y anaranjado

Ya en la habitación de Sam estaba adornada con mapas estelares carteles de la NASA y el cielo era negro con constelaciones en lugar de un celeste cielo era un celeste opaco, como si juntaran el negro y el celes en diferentes capas, muchos libros de poseía, del espacio a Sam realmente le gusto era hermoso, aunque todos creían que a la chica gótica le gustaba el negro en realidad su color favorito era el exactamente el celeste de la puerta, esta era una habitación encantadora

Valery se sintió extrañamente atraída por la puerta verde musgo así que entro en ella la habitación tenia las paredes pintadas de un mostaza claro para que la habitación no fuera tan oscura estanterías llenas de libros de matemáticas, logaritmos , tecnología y muchos planos no era algo que ella preferiría pero le gustaba saber de los últimos avances tecnológicos, una cama grande con tonos de verdes naranja y cafés, carteles de computadoras, una gran televisión con consolas de videojuegos con montones de juegos y una gran ventana donde el paisaje era espeluznante y fascinante a la vez, la vista del mundo que vio por las ventanas del carruaje y un gran jardín mas allá de su vista

Paulina puede amar las compras, los zapatos y siempre lucir hermosa per lo que las personas omitían era que ella es fanática de los deportes su padre no obtuvo su riqueza de la nada tuvo que trabajar todavía lo hacia y en los pocos tiempos libres ella y el lo pasaban viendo la televisión para complacerlo deportes con el tiempo su amor por ellos nació, por eso se convirtio en porista, así que decir que estaba feliz era poco, la habitación estaba llena de deportes colores brillante entre rojo blanco anaranjado con diferentes menciones de sus equipos favoritos y muchos mas no habia rosa y los colores no parecían combinar pero no se quejaba

Mas tarde otro fantasma les trajo a todas comida le dijo que hoy las dejaría acomodarse en sus habitaciones Sam dudo en comer pero una de las chicas que no conocía se acerco rápido al parecer no pudo desayunar y como no murió ella supuso que no lo habían envenenado y antes de irse el fantasma dijo -Bienvenidas a la zona fantasma -

Sam solo sintio un aire frio por su espalda, quizas deberia incomodarla pero el aire, el lugar solo traian sentimientos de tranquilidad y seguridad no lograba superar la nostalgia y tristeza pues ni un dia pasaba, pero no odiaba la Zona Fantasma


	7. Chapter 6

**Feliz mes del amor y la amistad!**

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios siempre me alegran el dia **

-Estoy cansado- gimió Danny dejándose caer en su cama boca abajo, sus amigos hicieron un sonido estando de acuerdo

-no entiendo porque hacer esto- Protesto Tucker – que tiene que ver una habitación con nuestra futuro amoor- dijo alargando la ultima palabra en burla

-Cuando Pariah organizaba esto, quería que su próxima reina gozara de gustos exquisitos – suspiro- ya sabes para que lograra interesarse en el – hizo una pausa como pensando- bueno eso creo nunca le pregunte exactamente que significaba cada prueba a Clockword – digo levantándose para poder mirar a sus amigos

Los aposentos reales decorados al gusto del Rey ( como la habitación de Sam solo mucho mas grande) contaba con estanterías llenas de libros un closet demasiado grande una pequeña sala con sillones y una TV colgada de la pared y productos electrónicos para entretener, allí es donde se encontraban sus amigos agotados sentados en los sillones

Después de que Clockword les diera la noticia les pidió que preparan una habitación cada uno de acuerdo a sus gustos, el tiempo era limitado y según Clockword no podían recibir ayuda de los sirvientes del castillo por lo que limpiaron ordenaron y decoraron ellos solos

-Sabes cuales serán las próximas pruebas – pregunto Dash

-No- Danny negó con un movimiento de la cabeza- Clockword dijo que me sorprendería- se encogió de hombros

-oye- interrumpió Tucker- pensándolo bien nosotros no sabemos bien cuales eran las pruebas de Pariah, no somos tan antiguos –

-ni yo – se rio entre dientes Danny- pero para eso sirven los libros Tucker- cuestiono Danny

\- vamos amigo, aburre- Dash respondió – además no creo que Tucker traicione a sus maquinas y tu – dijo apuntándolo con un dedo- solo lo haces porque Clockword te obliga-

-en primer lugar yo si leo, en segundo lugar los libros de Clocword son mas pesados que la señora del almuerzo y llenos de protocolos aburridos , nadie estaría feliz de leerlo ni siquiera el escritor -se excuso- pero les contare un cuento si niños – haciendo voz dulce y sonrió cuando los escucho quejarse, extendió la mano y un libro bolo de la estantería hacia el

-veamos Tributos – dijo ojeando el libro – AQUÍ- sonrió

_Pariah proclamo que al conquistar a los humanos tenían que pagar por su bondad al no erradicarlos a todos, para apaciguar la maldad de Pariah el consejo de reyes Fantasmales de su tiempo le propuso que seria digno de su poder encontrar lo que ninguno de sus sucesores habia tenido una Reina Humana _

_En su locura de poder y grandeza el Rey acepto diciendo que se necesitaba seis mujeres hermosas sin importar su edad , traerlas a la Zona Fantasma doblegarlas y encontrar una que se adaptara a el Rey en mente y alma _

_Fantasmas y humanos creían que ningún alma seria tan oscura y perversa para se compatible con la del Rey, el ciclo se repetiría sin fin almas siendo sacrificadas sin completar su trayecto en la vida terrenal _

-Ese es el motivo de no querer seguir con el tributo- pregunto Dash

\- el consejo Fantasmal fue mandado al olvido por Pariah ya que creía que le respetaban poder a su autoridad, ellos creían que el tributo era necesario para tener control al infligirles el miedo cuando veían una chica de trece años ser marcada y luego consumida por el fuego al no ser la correcta para cargar el poder que ese fantasma trataba de ejercer sobre ella – suspiro – de eso trata miedo y no, yo no quiero eso para mi, para mi memoria-

_Las pruebas fueron designadas para someter de tal Forma que cuando si alguna vez salieran de la Zona Fantasma una parte de ellas se quedara el castillo de Pariah _

_Primera Prueba: la gema del Dolor, creada apartar de el propio ectoplasma de el Rey una gema tan oscura como la propia noche que cuando la morabas podías ver tu propia muerte, las mujeres eran encerradas en una habitación con ella las que lograran salir con vida serian mandadas a la siguiente prueba algunas veces solo una mujer lograba salir y en los muchos casos que ninguna fuera capaz de sobrevivir se robarían mas mujeres de sus casas en silencio para someterlas a la misma prueba, fantasma que no estaban de acuerdo con este acto decían que solo era para prolongar el sufrimiento _

El silencio era ensordecedor en la habitación

-La destruyeses ¿ verdad?- pregunto Tucker

\- en el momento de derrocar a Pariah el quiso usar la gema contra mi- suspiro su mirada dura y fría – el dolor que salió de esa cosa cuando fue destruida … no pude dormir por semanas- se aclaro la garganta- Clockword vino a mi con un liquido no se que era pero Desde entonces no e vuelto a soñar con eso –

-La gema que utilizaran ahora ..- dejo suspendida en el aire la pregunta

\- cree otra Clockword me ayudo a crearla es hermosa – sonrió, la verdad es que estaba muy orgulloso de crear algo así – es de color Verde claro, creo que escuche que lo iban a hacer un collar, no se- se encogió de hombros

-Genial- sonrieron – ¿como se la darán? – pregunto Dash , Danny solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta Clockword dejo muy en claro el misterio en ese asunto

_La Segunda Prueba: El Rey haría una visita y las observaría como caminaban, hablaban, su belleza el decidía quienes eran las mas bellas y quienes consideraba agradable para el, las mujeres que no pasaran su critica serian ejecutadas _

_Las demás pruebas se consideraban pequeñas y menos importantes ya que consistían en que aprendieran y siguieran protocolos y reglas al momento de no cumplirlas serian castigadas severamente las pruebas podían ser entre cinco a diez según se pidiera_

-No entiendo, en la época en que yo vivía las jóvenes regresaban a casa -Dash comento con su ceño fruncido

-si ya ves, este libro- señalo hacia abajo, un libro delgado de color negro- fue escrito cuando el consejo todavía estaba, eso quiere decir que cuenta el principio cuando toda la ira de Pariah no estaba dirigida a los fantasmas, después que el consejo se… - suspiro- pariah ya no tenia limites así que la maldad se esparció por toda la zona ya no le importaba mucho que era lo que le pasaba a los humanos de allí es donde pudieron empezar a reconstruir un poco las comunidades, se olvidaba de las sobrevivientes y algunos fantasmas lograban sacarlas de aquí-termino

\- y como el precio es que algo de ellas se queda en el castillo, en lugar de tomar su vida toma sus memorias- termino Tucker

\- sip- Dijo acentuando la P – ya sabes, Pariah se alimentaba de la ira y el dolor sus recuerdos le daban algo de poder- se encogió de hombros

_La Ultima Prueba: a las mujeres se le enseñaba un baile tan antiguo que su nombre se a desvanecido de el recuerdo de todos, sus movimientos diseñados para llamar espiritus con sus cuerpos, la ciudad debía estar presente todos debían de ver _

-no hay una explicación en mi libro esa parte fu arrancada después siguen algunos documentaciones de lo que pasaba en los tributos y realmente no quieren escuchar mas- cerro el libro y con un movimiento de mano el libro regreso a su lugar – el autor ni siquiera pudo terminarlo, Pariah se entero y lo mando al olvido- tristeza rabia eso era lo que sentía, no quería eso, todo ese sufrimiento tenia que parar, su mente daba vueltas con rabia hacia Pariah y así el por no haberlo terminado y ..

-Basta Danny- termino su propio discursó mental Tucker- no podías hacer nada para evitarlo, Clockword no te habría dejado, así tenían que ser las cosas – el estaba convencido no por nada Clockword habia insistido

\- si Danny- Hablo Dash apoyando a Tucker- además es Clockword no es malvado ni un tirado el cambia el tiempo recuerdas- señalo, claro que lo recuerda siempre recordara a Dan-el no haría nada que no te agradara –

-tienen razón- sonrió, el confiaba – confió en Clockword-

\- Gracias por su voto de confianza – sonrió Clockword que habia aparecido en medio de la habitación

-hola- saludaron todos

\- me alegra informar que las Damas han llegado- exclamo entusiasmado- El tributo puede comenzar-


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hola ! Lamento mucho la espera, prometo que en unos dias volvere**

**Vuelvo a agradecer su apoyo, son una inspiracion para mi **

Paso el tiempo restante acomodándose en su habitación y hablando con Valery sobre un plan para regresar con sus padres acordaron que posiblemente estaban buscando princesas primorosas como Paulina así que decidieron actuar diferente a eso, para Sam era lo mismo solo tenia que actuar como ella misma y ya gótica, rebelde, terca y fiel a sus creencias

La habitación era hermosa, la cama muy suave y descubrió un encantador baño con los mismos colores de su habitación que lloraban su atención, así que cuando salió rotalmente relajada de su baño para encontrar a un fantasma de piel verde cabello rubio con trenzas en su cabe fue raro

-Buenos días, señorita Samantha- saludo la doncella inclinándose delante de ella

-solo Sam estará bien-dijo rodando los ojos hacia años que nadie la llamaba Samantha habia logrado convencer a sus padres de usar su apodo Sam -no soy una señorita-agrego con picardía y travesura en sus ojos, el fantasma solo frunció el ceño

-la primera etapa de el tributo esta por comenzar deje un vestido sobre su cama espero que sea de su agrado, estaré afuera para guiarlas – después de decir estas palabras salió dejando algo de privacidad

Realmente esperaba que fuera un vestido horrible como el que su mama quería que usara en sus primeros años escolares, brillante, florares, con volantes pero no, el vestido era hermoso color morado con negro con un corsé que se amarraba afrente línea A abrazando sus curvas a la perfección, realmente quería desafiar al fantasma al salir con su ropa habitual pero ese vestido no podía no usarlo, llámenla como quiera pero quería usar ese vestido, además cual es el daño una princesa normal no usaría negro

Cuando salió todas estaban vestidas con vestidos que uno pensaría los habrían escogido ellas misma hasta Valery llevaba su propio vestido anaranjado con rojo simple pero encantador

La doncella nos llevo por corredores Sam estaba tratando de memorizar la ruta, una vuelta a la izquierda, dos a la derecha tercer corredor sube las escaleras, se detuvieron enfrente de una gran puerta de bronce

-Aquí el Rey quiere que otorgarles un regalo , puede elegir tres objetos del tesoro real -en ese momento las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un lugar lleno de joyas, oro dando un brillo que dejo a las chicas segadas por un momento, pedestales que mostraban artículos inimaginables- después de este nos moveremos a la sala de prueba-se desliza a un lado para que todas puedan pasar contemplando las maravillas del tesoro Real

La primera en salir de su asombro es Sam diciendo- Básicamente nos esta sobornando – con una mirada cautelosa

-El Rey solamente esta siendo amable, es un buen monarca y sus acciones no tienen doble significado- no es del todo mentira, el Rey es todo eso y la persona quien los esta engañando es Clockword no el Rey

Entrando con cuidado todas caminan despacio admirando todo a su alrededor, dispersándose por la sala todas buscan algo a su gusto

Hay collares, aretes, tiaras y de mas que todo pueda imaginar en el centro de la habitación una gran corona negra cadenas de oro para caer en la frente de su portadora diamantes y rubíes la adornan un articulo digno de una reina más sin embargo cuando todas se asoman para ver el articulo Sam no esta interesada la doncella que las acompañaba esta hablando de como es la corona que la futura Reina usaría, a su alrededor jóvenes admirando la belleza, solo parece algo irritable ¿No? Que lujo, que riqueza ahogarían los lamentos de su padres al ser arrancada de sus brazos

Cuando entraron en la habitación Valery habia susurrado algo como que podría dar a su padre algo de esto así que ahora exploraba la habitación en busca de algo para que su padre tuviera y que fuera de utilidad

Recorriendo la habitación Sam se percato de que todas elegían piedras enormes para portar paulina estaba tratando de convencer a el fantasma de otorgarle cierta corona, cuando algo llamo la atención de una luz verde brillante e hipnotizarte la atrae, la luz sale debajo de una puerta que se abrió cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca adentro estaba una simple tiara de flor echa de oro una gema simple en ella verde pero vibrante, pasando los dedos por la gema un sentimiento de paz, amor y travesura la atravesó dejándola sin aire, esta era una artesanía hermosa, le dijeron que cualquier cosa podría ser suya porque esta no estaba encerrada en una caja de cristal como la otra corona así que supone que no habría problema al llevársela, tomándola sale a la sala donde la mayoría de chicas cargan mas de un objeto se supone que ella debería tener mas cosas, así que encuentra artículos que combinarían con la pequeña tiara consiguiendo una pulsera de oro puro lisa y una gargantilla de ceda negra y un amuleto pequeño de en forma de corazón echo de plata es suficiente para ella nota que en el centro del corazón las iniciales PH grabadas allí aunque no le da importancia

Cuando salieron el fantasma cuido que nadie se llevara mas de tres objetos fue gracioso ver a las chicas aferrándose a cada objeto con su vida al final tuvieron una amenaza de cero objetos si no cumplían con sus reglas, noto que el fantasma la miraba de forma extraña desde que volvió a la sala con las demás, y si también noto la doble toma de la tiara

No dejaba de verla era hermosa, era un sentimiento maravillo como si le perteneciera desde siempre uno que obtuvo cuando su abuela le regalo el relicario de su abuela, un sentimiento de amor que le daba la tiara cada vez que la mira, era un regalo por el cual agradecer

-Porque elegiste estas cosa? – Valery le pregunto cuando entraron en la habitación- es decir se que tienen dinero pero no crees que les dañaría se le llevaras algo-aclaro

\- Sin ofender pero no quiero nada de ese sujeto- se acomodaron en la cama, esperando a que las volvieran a llamar y empezar la primera etapa- me gustaron los objetos así que – se encogió de hombros- no como tu que te trajiste tres lingotes de oro, mas obvio no podía ser –

-Como si me importara que es lo que piensa el sujeto de mi-se rio – y haz vuelto a soñar con ese chico otra vez?- le pregunto moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente

-No- respondió Sam dejando que un sonrojo apareciera por su rostro

Pasaron un rato conversando, hasta que las llamaron para poder empezar, con una ultima mirada hacia la joya Sam camino hacia el futuro

En una habitación oscura observando una pantalla que se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de una niña de cabello oscuro tomar una tiara

-y-dijo una voz grabe observando la pantalla con una sonrisa- ¿Qué piensan?-

Una mujer alta y fuerte fue la primera en hablar

-Es verdaderamente una joya – sonrió, admirando a la mujer con una belleza sin igual y un corazón tan puro como la persona que creo la tiara

**#QuedatenCasa**


	9. Chapter 8

**lamento tanto la demora pero tuve problemas con el documento ... Pero ya regrese!**

La habitación estaba en silencio y oscuro, se podía apreciar un bulto en la cama rodeado de mantas un movimiento sutil de su respiración

Estaba caminando por un sendero rodeado de arboles gigantes, las Luz del sol atreves de las hojas de los arboles daban un espectáculo hermoso podía sentir el aire acariciando su rostro y las partes que su vestido negro dejaba descubierto sentía la tierra el césped y la humedad en sus pies la hacia sentir tan libre y en paz en sintonía con la naturaleza

Llego a un claro lleno de flores una vista hermosa encantadora, dio un paso adelante pero en lugar de caminar hacia adelante como lo habia estado haciendo hace unos momentos se dirigió a la izquierda donde dos figuras la esperaban el sol brillaba cada vez mas dándole un obstáculo para saber quienes eran esas personas una figura masculina y otra mas pequeña una niña, el sentimiento solo fluía en ella esa cercanía

El rostro de la niña se levanto hacia su dirección un grito de felicidad que no pudo entender en su bruma somnolienta las piernas diminutas corrieron hacia ella estrellándose y aferrándose a su piernas, con una risita, la levanto de el suelo abrazando a la pequeña niña y dando vueltas en el mismo lugar, una risa grave llego a sus oídos y luego unos brazos la rodearon y recibió un beso en su mejilla

Se dio cuenta que esta persona estaba hablando, solo escuchaba murmullos y risas que salían de la niña, luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro junto con una risa fuerte no sabe ni de que se ríe solo un sentimiento de felicidad inmensa como nunca antes, tan segura en los brazos de este hombre, tan llena de amor y ternura al escuchar la risita de está niña que no conocía

Quería ver sus rostro, saber quienes eran pero no podía el sol segaba sus ojos obstaculizando su vista de la niña girando su rostro hacia el hombre lo único que pudo notar fueron unos ojos verdes con reflejos azules, eso ojos que capturaron todo en ella que no quería dejar de ver ni olvidar

Sintió unas manos agarrando su rostro para cambiar de dirección su rostro hacia la pequeña a quien le dio una de sus mas grande sonrisas pudo sentir sus diminutas manos en su rostro acariciando sus mejillas sabia que la niña le estaba hablando lo sabia pero no entendía, se concentro tanto en la niña quería escucharla con todas su fuerzas , pero espera que la única palabra que logro escuchar fuera -Mami-

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa su corazón bailaba en su pecho queriendo salir de su lugar, la palabra sorpresa quedaba corta, Sam jamás creyó que la llamarían así no es que no quisiera ser madre simplemente creyó que no encontraría a alguien dispuesto a estar de forma permanente con ella y sus planes o por que ella tenia su vida planeada, metas enormes que a cualquier pretendiente pondría muy incomodo o al menos eso es lo que su madre asegura

Ella no se quedaría en casa como la típica ama de casa, jamás, ella trabajaría y daría un nuevo enfoque a la empresa familiar lograría su propio imperio además de eso ella estaría encantada con viajes muchos viajes y quizás unas pocas rebeliones fantasmas no estarían de mas eso era algo que estaba en proceso de planificación, tenia un mundo por descubrir y realmente no solía pensar en niños, Valery la molestaba por eso, pero no habia conocido a nadie que lograra hacerla pensar en eso

Hasta hoy ese sueño cambio las cosas se sentía tan segura, amada y aparecida ese pequeña niña tan dulce y ese hombre que la hizo sentir cosas que jamás habia experimentado con nadie era como si en sus brazos fuera su casa, su refugio

Levantándose se dirigí hacia el pequeño escritorio de la habitación para poder agarrar un cuaderno de cuero negro algo gastado y unos lapiceros, el cuaderno era como un diario no solía escribir sobre sus días si no mas poemas y sueños algo que para ella era significativo como este sueño

Cuando termino de escribir se dejo caer en la cama con las piernas colgando sus pensamientos dando vueltas, que pasa si nunca sale de aquí como conseguiría eso, suspirando se levanto de la cama demasiados pensamientos para esa hora de la noche, Sam camino hacia la puerta tarde o temprano encontraría una cocina y podría tener una vaso de leche o algo mas fuerte para poder dormir

Danny habia tenido un día muy cansado reuniones de consejo con discusiones es de reconstrucción, economía, etc. Después de horas escuchando y resolviendo los Problemas seguían sus lecciones de historia fantasma así como las diversas reglas idiomas y costumbres de las diversas culturas que coexistían en la Zona Fantasma, era agotador y Danny no se quejaba lo distraían de ese tributo que cada día dudaba que le sirvieran de algo a el, estaba bien y podía manejar el poder, o eso esperaba, al momento de entrar a su habitación donde su enorme cama de dosel lo esperaba e inmediatamente se echo a dormir, ni siquiera noto que un halo de luz blanca lo rodeo y su apariencia cambio drásticamente

Todo estaba oscuro un capullo de calor lo rodeaba una pequeña luz ilumino sus parpados instándolo a abrir los ojos, al abrir los ojos la luz q iluminaba la Zona Fantasma lo cegó se removió para poder despejarse de el sueño que poseía al momento que su cerebro reconoció su entorno inmediatamente supo que estaba en su habitación real parecía mas ordenada y la chimenea aun posea algo de brasas de la noche anterior no recordaba exactamente porque la habia encendido ya que el no la necesitaba el frio era amigo de el

Ya lo deberían estar esperando los chicos para el desayuno, cuando estaba apunto de levantarse fue consiente de un peso en su pecho y al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta que algo o alguien mejor dicho estaba acostado encima de su pecho podía ver que su rostro estaba tapado por su larga cabellera negra

Sin querer paso sus dedos entre las hebras negras un pequeño gemidito salió de esta persona, mujer, y no sabia porque no habia saltado ya de la cama para estar lejos de ella pero tampoco quería moverse, quería permanecer aquí con esta mujer en sus brazos

Arreglando el cabello limpiando su rostro y espalda se dio cuenta por primera vez que no estaban vestidos podía sentir sus pechos firmemente presionados en su torso su espalada desnuda tan blanca y sedosa se dio cuenta al pasar la punta de sus dedos por toda su columna vertebral una sabana blanca se enrollaba en su espalda baja dando un enfoque de modestia a la situación y aunque Danny en cualquier ocasión parecida a esta habría saltado de la cama no parecía q el lograra encontrar la fuerza para hacerlo en el

Ignorando sus sentidos mas pecaminosos sus ojos subieron a ver el rostro de esta bella mujer su rostro estaba alteado en su pecho dándole su perfil derecho para admira, sus parpados estaban cerrados y podía sentir la urgencia en apreciar sus ojos su nariz pequeña pero fina y sus labios rosados natural regordetes hermosos que solo un pensamiento cruzo por su mente - bésala-

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta q esta mujer se removió en sus sueño y poco a poco hasta q un pequeño sonido de queja llegó sus oídos instintivamente busco sus ojos cuando los abrió un hermoso color morado oscuro lo cegó

Tan hermosos tanto fuego en sus ojos morados

Se despertó de su sueño con unos hermosos ojos morados inmediatamente cruzo la habitación hacia un enorme escritorio dónde encontró su cuaderno de bocetos, donde se podía encontrar un montón de dibujos mas recientemente una mujer hermosa sus facciones finas y elegantes y de ojos morados

Era nuevo generalmente soñaba con una mujer de pelo plateado la piel mas blanca y labios rojos carmesí sus ojos azules oscuros que al igual que esta nueva mujer lo dejaba petrificado sin habla

No sabia porque estaba soñando con esta mujer ni sabia quien era nunca la habia visto pero quería conocerla estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escucho los pasos que cada vez se acercaban mas y mas a su habitación hasta que su puerta se cerro de golpe y al alzar la vista una mujer estaba allí parada

En otra habitación Clockword le sonrió a una sombra oscura

-bien echo, Nocturno – sonrió


End file.
